


Time is relative

by Deanstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, High School AU, Sad Story, Superpowers, time power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanstiel/pseuds/Deanstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer and Michel have time powers they get out of hand and things go wrong. Michel  Can be michifer if you want and is written as such but never is actually said. Character death and very sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time is relative

Michel could feel his powers about to boil over. He really shouldn't be pushing them down like this but every time every fucking time lucifer laughed at him. Time was hard to toy with when your twin noticed and mocks your every move. Whatever he could laugh at him if he wanted. And them time just stopped. Everyone looked like wax figures. He liked them better this way normally the school was filled with pointless chatter. He wandered off to go do his homework. Might as well get something good out of this whole mess. Lucifer was already waiting at the library doors though.

"You've fucked up now Michel. It won't unfreeze."

"You think I care. I've given up. We're going to get stuck this way eventually why not have it be now."

"Whatever Michel just giving up how typically boring like always."

"Fuck off, whore."

He stormed off and I pushed open the doors to the library. There were very few wax figures here. All the better. It smelled nice like pine shelves and old books and....smoke. The building was on fire most likely because of lucifer. The smoke had come in faster than Michael could get out and it was smothering him. He dropped to the ground like he had been taught but it was just a think there. He started to retch his body jerking. He could feel flames licking at his toes and smoke scraping at his lungs.

Lucifer stood outside the building laughing waiting for Michael to come running out in a panic. After about 20 minutes and he didn't he began to get worried but he just thought he must have gone out the back and was sulking. However after three days of not answering texts he went back to the school.

 

He saw Michele arm sticking out from the edge of the rubble. He frantically clawed at the rubble his fingers bleeding and scraping against the stone. When he finally Michel all he could do was wrap his arms around him and weep. He hadn't cared about anyone else his twin was the only person to vaguely understand him and he was dead over a stupid prank. Lucifer pulled the pocket knife Michel always had on him out of his pocket and twirled it around. He could unfreeze time and have a funeral and go on with life or he could give those sons of bitches that didn't save Michel what they deserved. He jerked the blade across his wrist and curled up next to Michel to wait.


End file.
